Partners For Life
by Sara-KatieGrissom
Summary: Some say when you have a partner, you consider them family. Mike Logan and Carolyn Barek are the exception, they aren't just partners,they are partners for life. They are also in love with one another, can they find what is so blind to them?
1. Talking

Partners for Life

Spoilers: None so far

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order CI

Carolyn Barek loooked at her partner, Roselyn Jeff could be like a five year old at times and this was one of those times. Sitting down, Carolyn wondered what her last partner was doing at one Police Plaza. She sat two floors below him and often thought about walking up to say hello. After today, she decided to.

"Jeff, I'lll be back in ten." Getting up, Carolyn walked to the elevators, going up two floors. When she got up there, she heard Mike Logan's voice, she ran to the squadroom, Mike was yelling at his captain and Carolyn knew it was only seconds before he would be suspended.

"Mike." Mike turned to see Carolyn, she went over and placed a hand on his arm. "Stop, come take a walk with me, come on." She pulled on his arm and he looked at Ross before following Carolyn.

Nola Falacci went over to Ross and looked at him. "Who the hell is she?"

"I'd like to know, he's yelled at everyone who has tried to touch him or tried to talk him down. She's able to get her to stop with just the word 'stop'. Follow them but stay at a safe distance."

"Got it."

Central Park

Mike and Carolyn were walking, Carolyn looped her arm around his. Falacci stayed within earshot but away.

"So...ready to talk now that you're calm?"

"Falacci, my partner...she said something about Ross not allowing us to go after Pallaui's Gang due to something, I wasn't paying attention. Damn Caro, I just went off, I haven't done that in...years."

"You know you'll always have my ears."

"I know, I just don't want to bother you and your work at Gang Central. God knows they need you."

"My partner is...well, not the best partner in the world." She smiled and looked at him. "I think my best partner would be you."

"Yeah?"

"Come on Mike, we work well together and not to meantion...you listen to me." She laughed and Mike nodded. "Remember the medal you gave me?"

"Your birthday after we became partners, what about it?"

"I still wear it." She pulled out her medal and showed him. "Jeff got on my nerves two weeks ago, I said Mike Logan was a better partner then her. She said I didn't even know you, I told her you were my partner before her and showed her the medal, she nearly fell out of her chair. Ever since she's been a better partner."

"Carolyn Barek was rude and horrible, I think I might die. She did the impossible!"

Carolyn pushed him and he came back on her, "come on Mike, it was a one time thing."

"Right, when you do it again, I'll tell you that."

"Want to head back now?"

"We should, come on."

Once back in the Major Case Squadroom, Carolyn looked at Mike. "Just remember, I'll always be willing to listen to you. You have my premission to vent at three in the morning. Just call okay?"

"Thanks Caro, for listening."

"Thank you as well." She patted his arm and left for the elevator. Carolyn smiled at Nola as she was coming out. "Hi Falacci."

"Hi."

Ross called Falacci into his office while Mike did paperwork.

"Who is she?"

"His former partner, Carolyn Barek."

"Before Wheeler, I had a note from Deakins saying she was transferring but she was gone before I arrived. He also said they were close and both protective of each other. They'd take a bullet and let it kill them before letting the other die. He meantioned they were the closest pair of partners he had ever seen."

"Explains the calm reaction and the reason he went with her without yelling. I'd have her transfered up here, Bellanie doesn't have a partner."

"No, can you take Bellanie?"

"Yeah, keep him under wraps?" She sat and he nodded before picking up his phone. "Hey Reed, this is Danny Ross from Major Case. I was wondering, can I have Carolyn Barek for six months? Well I'm having a problem with Logan and she seems to keep him under wraps while his partner's gone. Oh, well that's great, yeah I'll take her. Thank you, send her up today." He hung up and looked at Falacci.

"Is he lending her to us?"

"No, he's giving her to us...permentantly."

"I'll go tell Logan I'm not his partner anymore but I won't say who is his new partner." She went out and sat at her new desk. She turned to Mike, he was going over paperwork. "Hey Logan, due to our differences, Ross is removing me, I'm no longer your partner."

"Who is?"

"Don't know, hey Bellanie, come over here, Logan's new partner get's that desk."

"Good, he's a pain in the ass."

"Gee, thanks Bellanie."


	2. New or Old Partner?

Partners for Life

Spoilers: None so far

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order CI

Four Hours Later

Mike walked into the squadroom to see Bellanie's former desk set up with new stuff. Ross' door opened and Carolyn came out. She nodded and Ross shook her hand and patted her arm. Carolyn went to her desk, the one infront of Mike's and sat down, beginning to read over a file. Mike sat at his desk and looked at her. Carolyn smiled but continued to read without looking up.

"What Mike?"

"Why are you here?"

Carolyn looked up, "Seems I'm being brought in to be your shepherd."

"Really, who said I need a shepherd?"

Carolyn smiled and shook her head, "earlier this morning is a clue. Apparently you listen to me more then anyone else."

"Well, I could get use to you back for six months."

"Try till the end of your career here. We're partners for life." Mike nodded and smiled.

"Good, just how I want it." Carolyn smiled at him as he smiled. "So what's that?"

"Case file, I have to run it downstairs after I read and sign it."


	3. First Case As Partners

Partners for Life

Spoilers: None so far

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order CI

LaGuardia Airport

Carolyn and Mike looked at the plane, he looked at her.

"So, what's your theroy?"

"Don't have one yet. Let's question before headin' to see Rogers."

"Who do you want, mechanic or owner and passangers of the plane?"

"Both, let's work as partners Mike."

"Sorry, I got use to me and Wheeler spliting up alot. I'll have to get use to using our methods again." Carolyn patted his arm and nodded.

"You'll get use to it quickly, so who first?"

"Let's do the mechanic, with my knowledge of planes and your language skills, we can get him qucickly." She nodded and they walked to the mechanic, the woman looked at him and smiled.

"Well if it isn't Mike Logan, haven't seen you since college."

"Do I know you?" He looked at her and she shook her head.

"Diane Joes, God you look better."

Mike backed up and Carolyn looked at him, "Mike?"

He walked over to the car and Carolyn looked at Diane before running to Mike. "Mike, hey, what's wrong?"

"Can't do it Caro, you'll have to." Carolyn looked back at Diane and then at Mike.

"Why?" She placed a hand on his cheek and he looked at her. "Hey, remember, we can tell each other anything. Why?"

"She was my girlfriend, the one who had an abortion." Carolyn looked at Diane and Mike knew there was an instant grudge. Carolyn cared for him deeply as he did her and she didn't believe in abortion. The fact it was his child made it worse.

"I'll be with you, come on." Carolyn walked over and Mike followed slowly. He trusted Carolyn with his life and so he trusted she'd be there beside him.

"You okay Mike?" He nodded and looked at Carolyn, she just looked at Diane, her face was easy to read; anger.

"Detective Carolyn Barek and you know my partner. What did you find?"

"I was checking the undercarriage and found the body. You sure you're alright Mike."

"He's fine, just in shock to see you after so many years. Now the body, how old would you guess?"

"Twelve at the most." Carolyn's phone rang and Mike pulled it out of her pocket and walked away, answering it. "He always was rude."

"Not anymore, he's a sweetheart."

"Womanizer, one of the reasons I left him, well I planned to."

"You had an abortion, that's why he left you."

"He told you that?" Diane looked at her in shock.

"Mike can tell me anything, he's my partner and closest friend."

"Hey Caro, Rogers is stuck in traffic, she wants us to work around the body." He came back and handed her her phone back. "We need to see the wheel well."

"It's over there, body is near the wheel, not a usual place for stoways."

"Thanks!" Mike and Carolyn went to the plane and Carolyn looked up at the well. "Help me up, I'm small enough."

Helpping her onto the wheel was easy, Carolyn held out her hand and he handed her the flashlight and gloves, she put them on easily.

"See anything?"

"Yeah, a body, ahh." She almost fell, Mike placed a hand on her lower back and held it there. "Thanks."

"No problem, do you see anything besides a body? Weapon or anything that could be used as one?"

"How's a sword?" She pulled a sword out and Mike moved to the side but kept a hand on her back.

"Nearly took off my head Caro." She laughed and he shook his head. "Yeah, go ahead and laugh, I'll let you go and you'll fall."

"You can get down detectives." They turned to see CSU and Rogers.

"Here." She handed the sword to an CSI and then turned with Mike's help and he pulled her down.

"Thanks for the call Rogers."

"When I heard Detective Barek was back, I wanted to talk to her but I get you. Why'd you answer?"

"Well I was in the middle of speaking to the mechanic and he was just listening...you get the idea."

"Yeah, a body's calling. Nice to see his keeper back, Wheeler had a hard time keeping him undercontrol, but you...you get the idea." She walked over to the plane.

"Come on, lets speak to the passangers."

They walked over and found the passangers talking, "excuse me, I'm Detective Barek and this is Detective Logan."

"I'm Ted Andrews, I own this plane. I want to know when this will be solved. My mechanic said their was a body when we got off. I thought it best to have my passangers return, they agreed."

"Well with your help, it will go faster." Mike looked at the guy and he nodded.

"How can I help?"

"Your flight, when did you arrive here and where from?"

"I came from Jersey."

"What airport or flight center?" Mike pulled out his pad and began writing.

"Atlantic City International Airport, we left around nine this morning." Mike nodded and looked at the others.

"Can I get your names, just to say you were on the plane."

"Two speak Polish and one speaks Russian, the other speaks Spanish. I'm an economist, I travel to other countries and states to pick up foreign clients."

"Don't worry about it, she speaks all those languages."

Carolyn went to the men who speak Polish and nodded before asking their names. "Co jesteście twój imiona?"

"Typowy Anglik i Lichwa Klacz , jesteśmy bracia."

Carolyn looked at Mike, "Daniel and John Marek, they are brothers."

"Russian guy next." Carolyn looked over and looked at the man, "Какой быть ваш название?"

"Я быть Ivan Nikolaski , он быть хороший к обращаться к кому-либо высшая отметка за классную работу женщина кто знать Русский как высшая отметка за классную работу второй язык."

"Ivan, I-V-A-N, Nikolaski, N-I-K-O-L-A-S-K-I."

"Gotcha, Spanish next."

"Qué are su nombres?" The two women and man looked at her and then at each other.

"Soy José Martinez , estos dos mujeres are Maria Diaz y my esposa Helen."

"Joseph and Helen Martinez, Maria Diaz." Mike gave her a thumbs up saying he got it all.

After all the convesation, they turned to leave. Ivan placed a hand on Carolyn's arm.

"Обед в конце концов этот Веселая песнь I'll быть высшая отметка за классную работу джентльмен?"

"нет!" She smiled and walked after Mike, she smiled at Mike and he looked at her.

Mike placed a hand on her arm and began talking. "What did he say?"

"He asked me out, I said no. Russian isn't my type."

"What are?" She smiled and looked at him.

"So, how about we order take out and go back to the squadroom."

"Sounds great."

Four Days Later

Carolyn sat writing out her findings so far, Mike was starring at the board. Ross came in and looked at the two, he was silent. They didn't notice him, even when Mike sat down.

"What about Mr. Romance, he seems to think women are cute who can speak Russian, one of the Russian stewartesses are missing off the flight he was on."

"First I'm not cute and second, the girl was twenty remember and not of European decent, Rogers proved that. If you want a bone, there's a chicken bone right there."

"Funny Caro, that's really funny." Sarcastically speaking, both laughed.

"Come on Mike, we're at a dead end so far."

"Well we need to think of something and quick. I told Ross we'd find it and quick."

"Shouldn't have opened your mouth, my parents once told me something."

"This I have to hear," She smiled and shook her head.

"If you open your mouth before the catch has been netted, you make yourself less of a catcher then if you actually wait for the fish."

"Polish and fish!"

"I know, but you get the point."

"I do, don't open your mouth before the actions. Is there a bible verse for that."

"Let me think," she looked up and put the pencil to her mouth, "not that I can think of, I can look it up later."

"Don't, I just asked. You know the whole bible by thought." Sitting down and flipped through files.

"I do not, just certain verses, wait..."

"Something pop into your head, a verse, thought?"

"Andrews had a case and part of it was brown, dark brown like dried blood. I just thought it was a finish but thinking about it now, what finish shines."

"Did CSU search the cabin of the plane?"

"I have the results in here somewhere, you have them!" Mike flipped through and looked at the papers, handing them to her.

"Enough for a warrent?" Carolyn smiled and nodded, she got up and Mike followed. Ross noticed they left without noticing he was there. Four days was short, it took Carolyn four days to settle into a routine again. She seemed a natural with Mike, like they were made for each other. They could joke and be serious at the same time.

Nine That Night

Carolyn was packing up as was Mike, Falacci came over and smiled.

"Congratulations on your first case after becoming partners again, four days is amazing."

"That's the Barek-Logan team."

"Come on Mike, I'll buy the drinks tonight." Carolyn grabbed her purse and Mike shrugged his shoulders at Falacci.

Translations

Polish:

**What are your names?**

Co jesteście twój imiona?

**John and Daniel Marek, we are brothers.**

Typowy Anglik i Lichwa Klacz , jesteśmy bracia.

Russian:

**What is your name?**

Какой быть ваш название?

**I am Ivan Nikolaski, it is good to speak to a woman who speaks Russian as a second language.**

Я быть Ivan Nikolaski , он быть хороший к обращаться к кому-либо высшая отметка за классную работу женщина кто знать Русский как высшая отметка за классную работу второй язык.

**Dinner after all this Carolyn, I'll be a gentleman?**

Обед в конце концов этот Веселая песнь I'll быть высшая отметка за классную работу джентльмен?

**No!**

нет

Spanish:

**What are your names?**

Qué are su nombres?

**I am Joseph Martinez, these two women are Maria Diaz and my wife Helen.**

Soy José Martinez , estos dos mujeres are Marítima Diaz y mi esposa Helen


	4. Wheeler's Back

Partners for Life

Spoilers: None so far

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order CI

Six Months Later

Megan Wheeler entered the squadroom to see Mike no where in sight. Falacci saw her and got up.

"Can I help you ma'am? I'm Nola Falacci."

"Megan Wheeler, you must be my temporary replacement. I won't be back for a day but I was hoping to see Logan before I return, I owe him a drink and it's past shift."

"Oh, you aren't his partner anymore. Carolyn Barek returned due to his behavior and she's a permenant. You'll be Bellanie's partner."

"Behavior?"

"That's a funny story, he started going off at Ross, she just came in and he stopped at the sight of her. The last six months, he's been perfect. Oh here they are."

Megan and Falacci turned to see Mike and Carolyn talking, Carolyn stopped and looked at him, he stopped.

"Mike I have to tell Ross, I'm sorry."

"So where does that bring us?" She looked at him.

"What do you mean by that, we're partners for life, hello...where are you."

"No, I mean where does that bring us on the investigation. I have to sit out due to...so you'll have to continue on your own I guess."

"The asshole grabbed me and you punched him. I don't think he'll take you off."

"Did Carolyn Barek just say 'asshole', oh I wish I had a tape recorder for that."

"Shut up Mike, you'll never hear it again."

"Oh sure Caro, I'm sure." She hit his arm and he laughed. "Didn't Jesus say to turn the other cheek and that violence solves nothing."

"In your case, I think he'll make an exception."

They continued to walk and Mike saw Megan.

"Wheeler, you're back a day early."

"I owed you a drink so I decided to pull you away. So you're the Carolyn Barek he always spoke about. I guess she's back and your partner now."

"I was a bad boy so they brought my principal down. So, Barek can I steal away..."

"Mike..." She gave him a look and he nodded.

"I know, you and me and Ross for the near death of a man due to him grabbing my partner."

"I'll have him back to you in a few minutes, I don't want him drunk."

"Fair enough. Can I stay and hang around."

Carolyn nodded and followed Mike to Ross' office while Falacci and Megan went to the desks. Ten minutes later the two emerged and Carolyn looked at him.

"Thank you."

"For what, saving you from the terrors of the world, please Caro, anyday and anytime. Now can I go with Wheeler."

"Go have fun but don't come in with a hang over or I will drag you to a church."

"Ooh, I'm scared. Don't worry, Al knows you. He'll call you if I order more then one drink."

"I know, I asked him to, go have fun."

"Hey Wheeler, lets go."


	5. Drinks and Matchmaking

Partners for Life

Spoilers: None so far

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order CI

Al's Bar

"So you two are on a first name basis?" Ask Megan and him ordered drinks.

"Have been since nine cases in, the first time around."

"Mike, don't make me call Barek this time." The bartender said handing the two their drinks.

"I think five times is enough." Mike joked and Al looked at him, shaking his head.

"No, the count is one and as she says..."

"Two is once too many!" they said unison.

"I know my partner Al."

"I just hope not in the way you take girls home."

"No, Caro's my closest friend. I'd never do that."

"You say that now but in the future..." He walked away and Mike shook his head.

"So, what happened while I was gone?"

"Cases after cases after cases. I had two stake outs and I took a bullet for Barek, that's about it."

"Typical Logan, well me, it was more boring then I expected. I never want to hear a British voice again. Six months of not understanding half of what they say, I'm glad to be home."

"Try listening to someone who speaks seven languages. I adore Barek, I love her in my own little way but I heve never met a woman who speaks seven languages."

"Complaining?" Mike shook his head and looked at her.

"No, never. She's a blessing in disguise, without her I'd be...well I'd be off the force. She's the first person to believe in me after the whole punch the politician incident and came back from Staten Island."

"You're in love with her aren't you, you can tell me and I won't tell her."

"Wheeler don't be stupid, she's my closest friend. Night Wheeler." He got up and left.

"You're in love with her." Al came back and looked at Mike's drink, not touched.

"Who's he in love with?"

"His partner."

"I'm tell you, before he became your partner, he came in and got drunk that night, saying she wouldn't be there for him. I had to call her, she paid his tab and took him home. God knows she's his guardian angel. If he's not in love with her, he's a fool because she'd in love with him."

"Maybe I should get down and dirty, do a little matchmaking."

"Wheeler you are stepping into a ring of fire with those two."

"Better then letting them stand by and remain blind."

"I'm with you there, night girl." Cleaning up Megan and Mike's cups.

Megan called up Falacci, they argeed to have dinner once.

"You want to what?"

"Get Barek and Logan together, they're in love with each other."

"I noticed that but are you crazy, they are so close, they tell each other everything."

"I know, that's the point, we do something to get them to profess it."

"Wheeler, I'm saying this clearly, let it happen on it's own."

"I guess you're right, but getting them drunk is..."

"Like him raping her, they'd never recover. He'd beat himself up and she'd never forgive him."

"Good point, but I swear if it doesn't happen soon, I'll do something."

"Well, we could just...talk it out of them. I'll take Barek, you take Logan."

"Then what Falacci."

"Play the tapes to the other." Megan shook her head and looked at her.

"That's the greatest plan I've ever thought up."

After getting tape recorders and tapes, Falacci went to Carolyn's place and Megan headed to Mike's.

"So, do you love her, you can tell me. We were partners for a year."

"Why are you asking?"

"Well, you two are blind and I just want you to get over it. Confessing it helps and if you're no longer blind, you two can get it over with and move on together."

CMCMCMCM, Carolyn's Brownstone, CMCMCMCM

"Falacci, it's none of your business."

"It is if you keep giving each other 'the' look and it's annoying to everyone, even Ross. If you admit it, you two can move on together."

"Is it really annoying Ross?"

"Yes, you can tell me, I won't tell him."

"I fell in love with him midway into our first year as partners. He's so kind and humble, I can tell him anything and he doesn't judge me. My other boyfriends and former fiance did that."

CMCMCMCM, Mike's Place, CMCMCMCM

"Do you love her Logan, it's a simple yes or no. It's help to admit it, you can admit it to her if you admit it to yourself."

Two Hours Later

Falacci and Megan sat at a bar eatting.

"I got it out of her, you?"

"Stubborn ass, finally."

"Tape?" They exchanged tapes and smiled.

Next Day

Mike knocked on Carolyn's brownstone door, she opened the door and looked at her.

"Caro?"


	6. Morning After

Carolyn woke to a hand on her arm, she opened her eyes to see Mike looking at her.

"Hi." She smiled at him and he leaned over, kissing her forehead.

"Morning."

Carolyn took his medal into her hand and looked up at him. "Do you wear it often?"

"All the time Caro, I barely take it off."

"I do the same." Moving into his arms, she closed her eyes and he held her. "I love you."

"I love you too Baby," he held her as she fell asleep.

Three Hours Later

Carolyn woke and opened her eyes to find herself alone in bed, she rolled over to find it was eleven in the morning. She grabbed her robe and walked to the bathroom, it was empty. She went downstairs to find the Mike in the kitchen makng breakfast.

"Someone woke up late," she smiled and leaned against the counter.

"You left the bed, I feared you left the house."

"Never Baby!"


	7. Months Later

Carolyn woke to her doorbell, pulling herself from Mike's arms. She got up and went downstairs, opening the door she found her parents. They had come from Albany for Christmas she guessed.

"Mama, Papa, you came for Christmas or so I'm guessing."

"Carolyn, what's this on your hand?" Anna Barek took her daughter's hand and looked at the diamond ring on her finger.

"My engagement ring, can we speak about this tomorrow morning? I'm tired, you know where the guest room is."

The Next Morning

Daniel Barek, Carolyn father, came into the kitchen to find Mike cooking. Carolyn was talking to him. She placed a hand on Mike's back as she moved around him.

"Carolyn?" The two turned to see Daniel.

"Hi Papa, Merry Christmas."

"Hi Baby Girl, who's this? Is this your fiance?"

"Yes it is, Mike Logan, this is my father Daniel Barek."

"Nice to meet you Daniel." He shook Daniel's hand as Carolyn set plates out.

"Like wise, is this wedding actually going to happen?"

"Yes Papa, this wedding will actually happen." She smiled and looked at Mike, "is Mama up yet?"

"No, you know how she sleeps in on Christmas morning. Your uncle and brothers should be here later."

"Uncle Joe?" 

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Well for starters, Uncle Joe hates Mike."

"Well, he'll have to deal with Joe."


	8. Children

Sarah Anne Logan was sitting at the window and saw her father drive into the driveway, she yelled at her mother.

"Daddy's home Mama." She ran to the door and outside to the cars. "Daddy, Daddy."

Mike picked up the five year old and smiled, "there's my girl, hi Baby Girl. There's my other girl."

Carolyn came out to see the two, two year old twins Mike Jr. and Mareka were in her arms.

"Hi Baby." He kissed Carolyn and she smiled.

"Hi, how was it?"

"It was good, hey." He ruffled Mikey's hair and kissed Mareka's cheek.

"Daddy." Mareka looked at her father.

Mike smiled at his daughter, they were beautiful children. All like their mother except for Mareka, she had green eyes while Mikey and Sarah had brown eyes.

"What is it Baby Girl?"

"I get jwey." She showed Mike her newly pierced ears.

"I see, they are beautiful too."

"I made dinner, come eat before we unpack."


End file.
